


Um... Surprise?

by sobermeup



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobermeup/pseuds/sobermeup





	

“He’s perfect, B.” Gavin grins and sighs happily. He bites his lip. “ He treats me like a king. I think… I think he’s the one.”

Dan nods. He’s glad his back is turned to his camera. He doesn’t want Gavin to see the look on his face. He continues to chop the vegetables for his breakfast. This is Gavin’s fifth, no, sixth relationship since going to America.

He had said he wouldn’t be gone for more than a few weeks, that RoosterTeeth would just have him for a couple weeks. It’s been almost a year. Dan misses his best friend. He misses Gavin coming in his room. He misses Gavin sliding into his bed and cuddling up to him. He misses his B.

“Dan?” Gavin sounds impatient.

“Y-yeah, Gav?” Dan turns towards his laptop, showing his face to the camera.

“You dozed off, what’s goin’ on?” Gavin grins lazily at Dan. He hugs a pillow, and blinks slowly at him.

“I dozed off? It looks like you’re going to doze off. Isn’t it time to go to bed, B?” Dan’s heart flutters at the stupid grin Gavin gives him. He’s tried and tried to force this away. It just seems that it won’t work.

“Yeah, I ‘spose so. I gotta lotta shit to do tomorrow. I shoulda gone to sleep a while ago.” Gavin bites his lip and Dan’s heart stops beating for a second. He yawns and stretches his arms. In the process he knocks over whatever device he’s using. There’s some cursing and Gavin’s usual noises. Dan frowns. He misses Gavin so much. Gavin finally rights the device and grins sloppily at Dan.

  
“Goodnight, Gavin.” Dan says with a smirk. He leans down towards the camera.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, B.”

“Yeah, ‘course you will.” Dan hangs up and puts his hand on his face. “Fuck.”

 

-

 

Sam rolls his eyes.

“You’re the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met. I don’t believe you. You don’t love him.” Sam picks at his food and Dan scoffs angrily. He crosses his arms and draws his eyebrows together.

“What the fuck, Sam? I pour my soul out to you, and you say that bullshit to me?!”

“Why are you here? Like, why are you in England? If you love him so much go and fucking getting him, you sodding bastard.” Sam crosses his arms and gives Dan a defiant look back.

“That’s not how it works! Not in real life! For fuck’s sake, Sam. I can’t just fly to America—“

“No, of course not.”

“—and tell him how I feel—“

“How preposterous a thought!”

“—so I can sweep him off his feet, and have him break up with his little boyfriend—“

“Oh, yes, because they’re so serious!”

“—so he can be with me, where he belongs.”

“You’re the dumbest arsehole I’ve ever met, Dan. Go to your boyfriend and stop being a such a bloody twat.”

“I can’t…”

 

-

 

This is the dumbest thing Dan has ever done. He cannot believe— he CANNOT believe.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re beginning our descent into Austin. Flight attendants, do your last checks.”

Flight attendants begin to walk up and down the aisles. Making sure all tray tables and seats are in their upright positions, all devices are off, and all of that nonsense. Dan is positively shaking. He… this is dumb. He shouldn’t be here. He should go home. Now.

No, no, he’s doing this. He loves Gavin, and he can’t stand it anymore. He can’t stand being away from him, he can’t stand hearing about his boyfriends.

The travel to where Gavin is staying is a blur. He is shaking by the time he car stops. He pays the driver and gets his suitcase. As he’s standing awkwardlyon the sidewalk trying to get the courage to go knock on the door, it slams open. A blond man comes out, looking really angry. He’s followed by a brunet, no wait, Dan knows him. That’s Geoff. Geoff looks furious.

“And don’t ever show your face around here again, you fucking little shit!”

The blond pushes past Dan, and Geoff finally notices him. He studies Dan, then it’s as if a lightbulb goes off in his head.

  
“Dan? I wasn’t expecting you. Come in. It’s perfect time, bud.”

Dan quickly enters the house. Geoff explains the situation. Mr. Perfect turned out to not be so perfect. Gavin is in his room, crying. Dan timidly makes his way there.

Sam’s voice rings in his head, “You’re a bloody soldier, stop being a pussy!”

He knocks on the door.

“Go ‘way, Geoff!”

He pushes open the door. Gavin looks up and gasps. He stand from the bed and jumps onto Dan. With mostly luck Dan manages to gently lower them onto the ground. Gavin sobs into his shoulder.

“Why are you here?” Gavin has long since stopped crying, even had time for a quick nap. All long enough for Dan to figure out his answer to that question. It wasn’t enough.

“I… Um… Surprise!"

Gavin doesn’t look convinced.

 

-

 

It’s been a week and a half, and Dan still hasn’t told Gavin. They’re on their way to the airport and Gavin is chatting happily. Dan can’t listen. The words just float past his ears.

Everything is a blur, getting into the airport, getting his ticket, hugging Gavin goodbye, going through security.

Dan doesn’t know what clicks it in him. But suddenly he has a realization. If he doesn’t do it now, he might never be able to do it. He runs back, begging ever deity that Gavin is still here. This is backwards, he realizes, as he sprints through the airport. He isn’t the one who should be chasing. He’s the one who should be getting on a plane, never to come back.

When he spots Gavin and Geoff he almost starts crying. He starts yelling Gavin’s name. It takes a few tries, but he finally get’s his attention. Dan sprints the rest of the way to where Gavin stopped.

“You’ll miss your flight, what’re you doing, you tosser?”

Dan opens his mouth and closes it. He opens it again, ready to say it finally.

“I can’t leave you. It’s killed me to be away from you for so long. It killed me every time you called to say you had a new boy, then to see the look on your face when they dumped you. You broke my fucking heart,you asshole. I hate you. And I really, really, really fucking love you.”

Dan wraps his arms around Gavin and kisses him.

“Finally.”

 

 


End file.
